Amor se escribe con A -especial de Navidad
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Especial Navideño de mi fic. En medio de las vísperas navideñas, Oscar forma parte de un extraño ¿quinteto? amoroso entre ella, André, Joseph Louis, Loulou y aquel joven extraño de lacio perfecto. Crossover cómico con otros mangas de Ikeda. Advertencia: OTPs, crack pairings, borregos enamorados, gente alcoholizada, bullying a personajes, cosplays y dialogos estrambóticos.


**Amor se escribe con A**

 **Especial Navideño**

 ** _Primera_ _parte_**

Como había ocurrido en las últimas noches por aquellas fechas, al sueño de Oscar venía la imagen de un niño de cabello negro como la noche. Si, un niño que cargaba con paquetes de regalo. Por el escenario podía distinguir que se trataba de las fiestas navideñas, había un enorme pino. Pero no un pino de los de plástico, sino uno de los de verdad, alto y lleno de cintas. Incluso había velas prendidas en finísimos candelabros a su alrededor. Nuevamente venía el niño, se acercaba a ella con regalos como de cumpleaños. O al menos eso parecía, porque Oscar y el niño cantaban frente a una torta. Aparentemente el abrazo del muchachito la cubría por completo, así que ella también era una niña o al menos esa era la sensación que percibía en su su sueño. En su mente sentía una enorme protección en aquel abrazo, una absoluta confianza en la persona que le entregaba sus brazos, de un modo que ella no recordaba haberse sentido nunca. Esa sensación le brindaba paz.

De pronto, y como siempre las imágenes se tornaron cada vez más borrosas. Ya no pudo distinguir nada, siquiera las luces de las velas. Abriendo un poco sus ojos, todavía entredormida pudo distinguir las luces eléctricas de su actual árbol de Navidad. Pero si mal no recordaba, su pino no tenía adornos tan eclécticos… además, ¿se había empequeñecido? No lo recordaba tan enano…

"Un momento. Este no es mi árbol", concluyó no sin antes sentirse ligeramente mareada. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, y al ver el puño de su camisa se dio cuenta que era al menos dos talles más grande que el tamaño normal. Enseguida pegó un salto, pues tampoco era del color de la suya.

De pronto vio una silueta en el fondo de la cocina. Inmediatamente se puso en alerta y buscó el arma debajo de su almohada. Pero claramente esa no era su casa, así que en aquel sofá no había nada.

La silueta se fue acercando y haciéndose más nítida para la asustada mujer. El olor a café se sentía reconfortante.

-Oscar, que bueno que despertaste. Me gustaría dejarte dormir, pero hay que trabajar… -la voz de André sonó compasiva y paciente.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Recuerdo que fuimos a la fiesta de fin de año de la policía y… ¿tú me cambiaste?

-Sí. No encontraba tus llaves, en el saco y en la cartera no están. Así que nos vinimos para acá. Era muy tarde ya para andar en la calle. Para estas épocas la gente se pone rara. Tómate esto. Es café mezclado con un remedio casero contra la resaca que me enseñó tu abuela. Al parecer sabe de lo que habla.

Oscar bebió la amarga poción sin chistar. Si ella tomaba, la abuela le ganaba por medio cuerpo la carrera. Y lo peor es que su límite de alcohol era muy superior, así que resistía para ver a todos vencidos ante sus pies. Suspirando, murmuró com temor…

-André, dime que no hice ninguna…

-¿Tontería? Todos hicieron muchas tonterías anoche…

-¿Tanto como para tener que arrepentirme?

André la miró con extrañeza. La verdad que el comportamiento de Oscar fue moderado en comparación al resto de sus compañeros de la Policía parisiense. Aún así había dado bastante material de chismes cuando en su estado de embriaguez le había insistido a André que se pusieran a bailar temas de Luis Miguel. Mientras se movían al compás de "La chica del bikini azul", todo estuvo bien porque todo el mundo cantaba y saltaba de modo más o menos racional, corbatas transformadas en vincha aparte. Después con "Noche, playa, lluvia, amas" hubo karaoke general; así que por más que la rubia insistía en estar colgada del brazo de André nadie prestaba mucha atención. Ya con los boleros la cosa se puso más comprometedora. Mientras bailaban "El reloj" abrazados, se escuchaba alguna que otra risita de sus compañeros pero aún le podían echar la culpa al alcohol. Ahora cuando apareció "Por debajo de la mesa", ya las manos de Oscar se estaban yendo hacia otras partes del cuerpo de André que no eran sus hombros precisamente. Para peor, el alcoholizado inspector Dagoult de la oficina forense había reemplazado en el control de la música al alcoholizado Françoise Armand y se negaba a cambiar la secuencia de temas. Ese fue el momento en que André -quien era el conductor designado- decidió que debía bajar del parlante a Alain, arrastrar a Dianne y a su cariñosa jefa y llevarlos a sus hogares. Lamentablemente nunca llegó a encontrar las llaves de Oscar y debió dejarla dormida en el sillón de su propio hogar.

-Bueno, la verdad… todos creo van a estar en tus condiciones cuando despierten. Los muchachos hicieron su show coreográfico al ritmo de "Gosthbuster" en calzoncillos… el comisario Napoleón se chapó a su ex mujer Josephine delante de todos después de haber dicho dos horas antes que nunca volvería con ella… y al pobre Eugene le dio una alergia con la salsa, devolvió todo y terminó recibiendo primeros auxilios de Dianne. Alain nos torturó a todos con su imitación de Freddy Mercury… ¿que más? Hubo eso sí un momento medio ríspido entre Jeanne y Catherine, la de asuntos legales… casi se agarran a las piñas. Di que después vinieron Rosalie y Bernard y medio que las separaron… y después el marido de Catherine se la llevó. Si, para nosotros también fue una sorpresa… en los años que trabajo en esta subcomisaría nunca manejé esa información.

Oscar miró fijo a su compañero y amigo. André era capaz de sacar información de hasta debajo de las rocas y tenía oídos por todas partes. Que no se enterase de algo era bien raro, tanto como que fuese el único sobrio de la noche.

-¿Pero por qué se pelearon? -a la mente de Oscar le parecía venir la escena de las dos mujeres peleando en el baño.

-No sé la verdad. Me parece que anda metido en el medio Alain, pero como no me dijo nada tampoco, creo lo mejor es no saber… así que en líneas generales, no fuiste el foco de la atención.

-Sí, igual no era es lo que preguntaba… yo…

-Ah… ya entiendo. No. Nada que amerite visitas a la farmacia de urgencia, si eso es lo que te preocupa. No puedo decir lo mismo de la señora Josephine…

Oscar no contestó con palabras, pero su silencio fue más que elocuente. Tenía poco en claro la noche anterior. Incluso recordaba con mucha más intensidad sus sueños de vidas pasadas, que cada vez eran más nítidos. No obstante, era más angustiantes.

-Bueno… supongo que gracias. Yo…¿qué hora es?

-Casi las seis. Descuida, no te iba a dejar que esos locos te metieran en ningún problema… hoy se van a despertar con la curda de sus vidas y se van a querer matar. Pero… -dijo tomando un sorbo de su propia taza de café -...debemos trabajar. Hoy es la filmación del comercial de Marie Antoinette en el shopping…

-¡Marie! ¡Tengo que cambiarme, no puedo ir con la ropa de ayer!

-Descuida, pasamos por tu casa y vamos para allá… lo que sí necesito es que busques tus llaves… puedo tratar de violentar la cerradura pero te saldría caro el arreglo.

Después de encontrar las llaves en el mismo piso del auto de André y pasar por el departamento de Oscar, la rubia y su subordinado se presentaron como si la noche anterior hubieran descansado las ocho horas normalmente. No obstante, la situación allí estaba por demás de acalorada. Varios curiosos miraban tras un vallado la inminente filmación, el cual atravesó la pareja de guardaespaldas para llegar al sector de los artistas. Rosalie tomaba fotos del backstage mientras Marie era maquillada por la gente de la producción.

-¡Oscar! ¡André! -exclamó Marie Antoinette levantándose repentinamente al ver a sus guardaespaldas. -¡Que bueno que ya están aquí! -dijo, abrazando a la rubia, mientras Rosalie seguía a ambas con su cámara.

-Marie… ¿te pasó algo durante mi ausencia? -preguntó Oscar, reprochándose no haber ido más temprano al tiempo que desviaba la conversación.

-Oh, no. Mejor dicho, nada conmigo al menos...

-¿Y entonces?

-Se trata de mi coreógrafo. -contestó la delfina del pop. -El pobre está muy nervioso, porque nos faltaron algunos extras… y ya sabes como es de detallista…

Oscar y su compañero voltearon a ver al susodicho. Se trataba de un hombre joven, de delgada silueta y horribles lentes gruesos, el cual hacía gestos despavoridos ante lo que él consideraba una verdadera tragedia del espectáculo. Sin que nadie le preguntara, se acercó a ellos y comenzó a hablar.

-A ver. El concepto es bien sencillo. Marie Antoinette es la nieta de Santa Claus, que viene del polo norte a promocionar las ofertas de Navidad, acompañada de sus renos. ¡Pero no hay papá Noel sin renos! ¡Y van y me faltan justo hoy, renos! ¡Simplemente no puede ser! ¡Esto es una tragedia! -gritaba mientras se jalaba el cabello.

-¿Y no pueden llamar otra gente? -preguntó ingénuamente André.

-¿En estas fechas? Querido, ya está todo el mundo ocupado. Además, tienen que ser personas que den el perfil justo con la idea que busco. Esto es trabajo profesional, no para improvisados…

-El maestro de baile está pensando en buscar gente del público… -explicó Marie Antoinette. Por lo pronto Rosalie me dijo que conocía a alguien que podría andar bien… ¿ya le avisaste?

-Sí, y me dijo que llegará pronto...

Mientras las discusiones por los bailarines seguía, André decidió ir a observar al público y los curiosos que estaba bastante inquietos.Rosalie lo acompañó y luego siguió sacando fotos para subir contenido a las redes. No obstante,

-Oscar… que bueno que ya llegaste. -la voz de un muchacho se sintió a espaldas de la rubia. Se trataba de Joseph Louis, el hermano menor de Marie Antoinette. El muchacho había estado observando en silencio la escena entre ambas rubias, pero estaba tan nervioso con la presencia de la bella guardaespaldas que no se animaba a acercarse hasta que la encontró sola junto a su hermana.

-¡Joseph Louis! ¡Que gusto verte! ¡Mira cuanto has cambiado en el tiempo que no te veo! -exclamó Oscar, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Inmediatamente al sentir la cercanía de la bella guardaespaldas, el joven se ruborizó. Desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba enamorado de Oscar. Mejor dicho, estaba enamorado en silencio de Oscar. Todo el aplomo que solía sentir en otras situaciones de la vida se esfumaba al ver a quien consideraba la más bella mujer de la tierra.

-¿Cómo está joven Joseph Louis? ¿Cómo vas con la universidad?

-B-bien… falta poco para el receso invernal y…

-Mi hermano es uno de los mejores estudiantes del Scence Pó. (1)

El joven hacía un esfuerzo para hacer que su comportamiento fuese lo más normal posible, pero la voz y el pulso arterial lo delataban. No obstante Oscar era tan tonta como lo era con André en la fiesta la noche anterior y no sospechaba nada.

Mientras, en la fila del público, una muchacha agitaba una muñeca sin cesar, al tiempo que llamaba al guardaespaldas.

-¡André, André! ¡Por aquí!

Acercándose a la soga, pudo reconocer a aquella peculiar joven. Era una amiga de Rosalie, que además había hecho buenas migas con Oscar.

-¡André! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te acuerdas de nosotras?

-Claro que sí. Eres Loulou, la del club de fans de muñecas dolfies. ¿Que haces por aquí?

-Rosalie me escribió que necesitan extras.

-Es verdad. -dijo Rosalie acercándose a ambos. Te estábamos esperando. El coreógrafo está muy nervioso… -murmuró por lo bajo.

-No sabía fueras actriz, Loulou...

-Oh, no lo soy. Pero no sé si sabes que bailé muchos años zapateo americano. ¿Me dejas pasar?

-Claro, ven.

Mientras todo esto transcurría, la producción había seleccionado del público a algunas personas que podían servir como extra y los estaban acomodando para hacer una selección definitiva con Marie y el coreógrafo.

André y las mujeres se acercaron hasta donde estaban Oscar, Antoniette y su hermano.

-¡Oscar! ¡Mira a quien encontramos! -exclamó André.

-¡Oh, que bueno verte Loulou! -exclamó Marie al ver a la joven. -Y a la otra Loulou también…

-¿Se conocen? -preguntó extrañada Oscar.

-Claro. Loulou es la hija de mi nueva diseñadora favorita. -contestó la delfina. -Al que creo no conoces es a mi hermano… Vamos, no seas tímido J.F.

-Mi nombre es Joseph Louis Austerich, pero todos me llaman Joseph Louis. -pronunció el joven, recuperando su seriedad habitual. -Encantando -agregó mientras bajaba levemente la cabeza y tomó la mano de la joven depositando un beso en ella.

-¿Joseph... Louis? -el rostro de Loulou se ruborizó súbitamente.

La joven fijo su mirada en los ojos claros como un lago, sin poder apartar su vista de ellos. Un coro de ángeles portando corazones parecía anunciar con sus trompetas lo que sería el inicio de un súbito enamoramiento… enamoramiento que es interrumpido por los gritos de un joven que se encontraba en la fila de los elegidos por el coreógrafo. Aunque estaban lejos, el muchacho reconoció la odiosa voz de uno de sus compañeros de la Universidad…

-¡Joseph Louis! ¡Ven aquí! -exclamó un joven delgado de cabello perfectamente lacio cortado a modo de melena, que con un amplia sonrisa insistía en destacarse.

-¿Joven Louis Joseph? ¿Lo conoce? -preguntó Oscar, curiosa.

-Klauss… -murmuró el joven, más para sí que para los demás.

1_ Escuela de Ciencias Políticas, forma parte de la Universidad de la Sorbona, muy famosa por ser el lugar donde estudiaron casi todos los presidentes de Francia.

 _25 de diciembre de 2018_ _¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Este fic es tanto en conmemoración al cumple de Oscar como también forma de redimirme por no haber podido participar en la actividad crossover organizada por Dorian. Como verán esto transcurre en el universo de mi fic Amor se escribe con A y es multifandom Ikediano… ¡y habrá más! En breve subo lo que falta._ _Por cierto para quienes me preguntan x este fic, no lo he abandonado, como pueden ver. Pronto volverá y además en breve sale el tráiler de mi nuevo fic también ambientado en un conocido manga de Ikeda. ¡Así que se vienen novedades! Un abrazo enorme_ _Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
